


First Contact

by AstroFighter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: They say we’re alone. That we’re the smartest. The greatest. That all changed a few months ago, when aliens literally came crashing down to Earth.Apparently there was a war, in our section of the galaxy. They never meant to even glance our way, they were supposed to avoid us.Jeeze, goes to show we’re no the only incompetent creatures out there.





	First Contact

**First Contact**

 

**Prologue:**

 

They say we’re alone. That we’re the smartest. The greatest. That all changed a few months ago, when aliens literally came crashing down to Earth.

 

Apparently there was a war, in our section of the galaxy. They never meant to even glance our way, they were supposed to avoid us.

 

Jeeze, goes to show we’re no the only incompetent creatures out there.

 

Most of them just look weird, and these Asari, they look just like people…well women really. Except they’re blue. Sci-Fi nerds everywhere called them ‘Twi’leks’. I think that annoys them to no end, but it’s become a meme. It can’t really be undone now.

 

Anyway, ever since contact, apparently ‘science’ and ‘history’ is being rewritten.

 

I don’t really care all that much. I always knew they were out there.

 

Apparently this accident has been a diplomacy nightmare. Who do we get to represent us? The US president wants to, so do the Chinese and the Russians. The UN is more active than ever with just a whole bunch of yelling.

 

I’ve heard the aliens haven’t fared much better on their end. If you believe ‘internet rumours’. Except this one user ‘SpamAlien’ has been accurate so far. Crap has hit the fan and I think we barely avoided a war.

 

Politicians are desperate to set up trade relations and reverse engineer their technology.

 

That probably won’t happen. We’ve only been to the moon and that was half a century ago. I don’t think much will come of any of this. But I will tell you this, aliens have just been landing on Earth ever since, they seem to see us a tourist oddity.

 

Politicians are against it, but there’s nothing they can do. What, are you going to shoot the aliens that could destroy us all in a few months?

 

I don’t think so, but it sure is interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
